Danganronpa SYOC: Family's loss
by QueenOfChocolateWinx
Summary: When his father mysteriously dies, Kori Watanabe is suspicious when his will reveals him wanting his family to gather together, what could he be planning? Will Kori find out the truth? SYOC open!


Family is a weird thing, isn't it?

People expect you to get along with them just because 8 ounces of your blood makes you related.

People also say blood is thicker than water, but I never really got that comment.

Do they mean scientifically? Or that you'll be closer to your family than your friends?

Because personally, let me just say this, I've NEVER gotten along properly with my family.

I have approximately 6 siblings, 2 nephews, 1 niece, and I think about 27 cousins on both sides of my parents.

And I have never really gotten along with ANY of them, even if I already said that.

This is probably due to my introverted side and my inability to have a proper conversation with them, and the fact I'm just a lonely boy, but still, being alone was great.

Yes, being ignored wasn't always great, but at least I got fed, I guess.

I'll give my father this, at least I had things I mostly needed, roof over my head, food, clothes, water and I was sent to school.

Just not love.

Love is... complicated.

Very complicated.

I don't know if I can even feel love for my family, all I do is acknowledge they exist, but that's it. I don't HATE them per say, but I don't love them either.

But that's fine with me.

I don't need love, I'll be fine.

Plus, I could use my free time for other things.

What other things you may be asking?

Science, movies and video games.

I have always LOVED those three things, ever since I was a kid, I would read science books, watch movies and well, play video games. I just found all three of those things interesting, and the last two always made me think about how something in the movie or game worked.

Call me a spoil sport or serious, I'll take it.

Either way, my knowledge of science also helped out, mainly physics, I know it does have a bad rep with students, but it's really just maths. Personally, I never found it hard, and it's my favourite of the three.

So, with my knowledge of the games, movies and science, I could form and prove my own theories, I put a lot of effort into the theories, and I don't waste my time trying to work out stupid stuff no one would need to know, like a fictional characters chest size for example.

Eventually, I did get my talent of the Ultimate Fictional Theorist, which is something I can live with.

**Kori Watanabe Ultimate Fictional Theorist**

Anyway, to the story.

You see, as of recently, my father, a famed billionaire, was murdered in a brutal case.

Why did someone kill him? I have honestly no clue. Maybe they wanted his money? Maybe they hated him?

Either way it could make sense, he cheated a lot of people and caused a lot to go bankrupt, but he was also rich, and he was basically the head of the house when his wife, my mother, died in a car accident.

He got her money, and with his own, he built his own life, with himself as his main attraction.

That was all he cared about, himself, and money.

Actually, I can see why someone wanted him dead.

Either way, we found his will recently, and it invited his kids and ALL my cousins to his house for a "surprise" in his will.

Huh. Wonder what it could be.

But I don't think it will end well.

**Well, because i'm an idiot, im gonna go work on two stories at once. Great. **

**Anyway, i'm gonna open up submissions, you CAN pick whatever last name you want if you're gonna make them a cousin, but if you want to make them siblings to Kori, please pick "watanabe" as a last name or i will either change it or not accept it. **

**So go enjoy! Submit to your hearts content :D But rules first!**

**1\. No Mary or Gary Sues.**

**2\. Please. No repeat characters from other stories, anyone who is one will be ignored. **

**3\. You can send a maximum of 3 characters**

**4\. Label the thing as "Family's loss: (OC Name)/Ultimate (Talent)**

**5\. PMs only, any review OCs won't be considered**

**Here is the bio! (again)**

Name:

Nickname:

Gender: (Male, female and non-binary preferably, trans people are more than welcome btw!)

Sexuality: (anything is welcome!)

Age: (13-19)

Talent:

Birthday:

**_Looks:_**

Height:

Weight:

Appearance: (Go as detailed as you like, hair, eyes, skin tone, chest size)

Clothes: (As detailed as you like)

**_Personality_**

Health Issues: (Do they have anything different with their mind?)

Personality: (I'd like about 2-6 paragraphs)

Likes: (5 please)

Dislikes: (5 please)

Fears:

Secrets:

Quotes: (3 please)

People they'd like:

People they'd dislike:

Love or hate?:

Their loved one?:

Their hated one?:

**_Life_**

Family: (List anyone in their family) (Well, maybe siblings? Bc cousins may be a couple.)

Friends: (List any friends they have)

Backstory: (Please make this the most detailed, I'd appreciate 4-8 paragraphs on this, explain how they grew a passion for their talent, how they became who they are, and how anything major or traumatic could've happened in their life)

**_Killing game_**

Free Time Event Ideas:

Character Arc Ideas:

Reaction to killing game?:

Reaction to Body: (Guilty and innocent)

Role in Investigation: (Guilty and innocent)

Role in Trial: (Both innocent and guilty)

Motive to kill:

Survivor, Victim, Mastermind or Murderer: (Please rank what you feel your character would be here.)

Justification for Survivor: (Explain why or why not your character can be a survivor. You have to give me reasons for both.)

Justification for Victim: (Explain why or why not your character can be a victim. You have to give me reasons for both.)

Justification for Murderer: (Explain why or why not your character can be a murderer. You have to give me reasons for both.)

Justification for Mastermind: (Explain why or why not they can be the mastermind, give me reasons for both)

Anything else?:


End file.
